


Astronomy Tower

by Taani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taani/pseuds/Taani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can make you run like an Idiot and you can even loose your determination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomy Tower

It has been a month since Draco and I have been going out. Ever since the time in the restricted section of library I have been plotting, scheming whenever I get the time to take my revenge on Draco. He is my boyfriend but I am a Granger competition runs in my blood.  
Harry has noticed that I have been distracted a lot, thanks to Draco. One side Ron is busy with all the love potions he has been drinking, Harry’s quest to know more of the horcruxes, I have been getting my time to meet Draco and enjoy with him. However, I can sense that he is planning something himself, he rarely talks to me about his work. Recently I saw him quite stressed; I feel he is hiding something, he is troubled, and his broad forehead is often creased. I wish to lighten his mood whenever we meet, but we always end up arguing just because of my two best friends and their attempts.  
Last night Harry returned to the common room and told us about the accident that happened in the washroom later that day. My heart stopped beating for a second when harry told me he performed a spell on Draco killing him, but Professor Snape came there to help. I was not able to sleep whole night and was just thinking about him, even though he is Harry’s enemy Harry did not have to use such spell on him. Each passing second was like a curse to me. Next morning as soon as I get dressed I advance towards Slytherin Common Room. As I was walking, it hit me I cannot just run inside the Slytherin’s common Room and pour my love over him in Public. We had decided to keep it a secret and I want to respect our decision. I stopped on my track and sighed,I am worried about him, and I want to see him.  
After few minutes near the Slytherin common room, I mentally hit myself. ‘We live in the world of magic and you are running like some mistress from 18th century to her Lord’ I literally hit myself and walks back to Gryffindor Common Room, I mentally made a note to make Draco run after me like a mistress after her Lord.  
As soon as I came back, I wrote a letter to him and owl-ed it to him. I just wanted to see him right now.  
I walked down to common room and saw Harry and Ron sitting and talking, they offered me to sit but I passed it as right now my mind only has Draco.  
I walked to Astronomy Tower where I have asked him to come.  
‘Astronomy Tower where I wanted to revenge Draco for Library’ I thought.  
I waited for 30 minutes, pacing back and forth.  
‘What’s taking him so long?’ I think.  
I was not able to inquire about Draco’s condition with Harry yesterday neither today. For the first time in my life, I was feeling helpless and that is for the person I hated a 2 year back.  
I should have made some poly juice potion and enter the Slytherin’s common room and see Draco.  
After waiting for another 10 minutes, I heard footsteps. My mind went blank and I ran down. There I saw him walking towards me; he was gracefully walking while smirking at me. I was on the verge of crying; when he stopped in front of me, I lunged at him making him fall.  
He wrapped his arm around me and I cling to him as if he might disappear if I let go.  
“Never knew Hermione Granger will cry for me”  
I looked up at him and saw his face, his eyes relaxed when they looked at me.  
“I was so worried when Harry told me yesterday”   
“Don’t think that your friend can get away with what he did yesterday. He was lucky enough to have known that spell”  
“You still have the guts to deny that you were almost killed and defeated by Harry”  
“If you called me here to discuss my guts then I’m leaving” he stood up and dusted his robe.  
“I want to see you, but you are stubborn and jerk enough to ruin the mood Malfoy,” I said as I stood up.  
“Again on the Last name Granger”  
“U started it”  
“I didn't recall calling you Granger first”  
I was speechless, I wanted to tell him how worried I was, not how much I liked Harry killing him.  
I hugged him this time in a possessive way.  
“I was so worried about you. If you would have died I would have killed you”  
I heard his chuckle as he wrapped his arms again.  
“No one else can kill me beside you Hermione”  
I kissed him lightly on lips.  
“We need to talk on many things you know,” I said preparing him to talk not about Girlfriend boyfriend matter but matters more important that will make our relationship flourish.  
“I know, but once you know a secret, don’t run away. Malfoy’s Have Dark Secrets”  
“I will try not to run Draco” saying this I pulled him into a kiss.  
Again,my mission to surprise Draco failed.  
Next time I need a better plan may be some potions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed the read.


End file.
